The field of this invention relates to an energy producing apparatus for driving a rotary hydraulic motor, such as a turbine, which requires only a supply of water and a water reservoir as the power source.
It has long been known that any deep water source constitutes a potential source of energy. If an object is placed within the water that is lighter than the water, and that object was caused to be located at the lowest level of the deep water source, the object would then rise to the surface. This rising to the surface constitutes a potential energy source if that force could in some way be captured. Additionally, and more importantly, is the pressure created by the force of gravity within the water. Gravity causes the water located at the bottom of the deep reservoir to be pressurized to a much greater extent than the water located at the top of the deep water reservoir. This pressurized water, if it could be captured and brought to the surface, could be utilized to operate a work producing device such as a turbine or hydraulic motor.
Previous to the present invention there has not been known any apparatus which has been able to take advantage economically of the pressurized water located at the bottom of a deep water reservoir.